Extracto HP7 La Camara De Los Secretos
by hgrh62442
Summary: ¿Que Habra Pasado Con Ron Y Hermione Durante la Escabullida A La Camara De Los Secretos Para Destruir La Copa De Hufflepuff?


Ron y Hermione siguieron con la mirada a Harry y a Luna que atravesaron el maltrecho armario del rincón y desaparecieron de vista luego de subir una escalera interna.

-¿Qué estará pasando? – preguntó Hermione asustada. – ¿Qué pasaría si los descubren los Carrow? ¡O Snape!

-Estarán bien, Hermione – contestó Ron mirando a sus compañeros que iban y venían alterados, tratando de convencerse de lo que acababa de decir.

-Ron, Harry fue a buscar un horrocrux y todavía no conseguimos destruir la Copa de Hufflepuff… – Hermione bajó la voz para hablar – ¡Tenemos que destruirlos! Si aunque sea tuviéramos la espada de Gryffindor podríamos…

-Todo por ese maldito duende… ¡Nos traicionó! – gritó Ron enojado, olvidándose por completo de la cantidad de gente que los rodeaba, que voltearon en torno a ellos.

-Sabes perfectamente que no nos traicionó, Ron. El trato era entregarle la espada cuando hayamos entrado en la bóveda de los Lestrange – replicó la chica dando vuelta los ojos. – Conozco una especie de fuego maldito que podría destruirlo, pero es magia negra y no estoy segura de sus efectos…

Entonces saco de su bolsito de cuencas un grueso libro de un gastado encuadernando que se titulaba: ``Armas mortales y poderosas en la historia de la magia´´ y comenzaba a ojearlo histéricamente.

-Aquí no hay nada útil…-decía mientras murmuraba nombres-Cuernos de Acromántula, Espinas de Diricawl, Colmillos de Snidget…

-¡El basilisco! – le interrumpió Ron, que parecía haber descubierto una cura para los hombres lobo sobresaltando a la chica.

-Olvídalo, Ron. Sabes que el basilisco está en la Cámara Secreta y que tenemos que hablar pársel para poder entrar ahí. Harry no está con…

-Yo sé hablar pársel – volvió a interrumpirla el pelirrojo, mirando hacia un punto muerto como si las ideas se le fueran aclarando cada vez más en la cabeza. – ¡Vamos! ¡Puedo intentarlo! – y se echó a correr hacia la esquina donde se encontraba el armario por el que acababan de desaparecer sus dos amigos hacía minutos y que era el acceso a los pasillos del castillo, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba solo. Miró para atrás y encontró a Hermione clavada en el piso, mirándolo desconcertada. Ron volvió sobre sus pasos.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Vamos! – y tomando su muñeca tiró de ella, que al fin reaccionó.

-¿Cómo que sabes hablar pársel? – la chica corría al lado de él pero todavía no terminaba de entender.

-Sí, escuché a Harry una vez e intenté imitarlo – Ron corría serio, mirando hacia delante, donde los pasillos de Hogwarts se abrían ante ellos, vacíos.

-¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Hermione mientras bajaban las escaleras para llegar al baño de chicas del segundo piso.

-Puedo intentarlo, aunque no prometo nada – llegaron ante la puerta del baño y mientras Ron la empujaba para entrar, Hermione lo miraba sonriente, contenta con la repentina madurez de su amigo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó una danzarina voz a sus espaldas cuando los chicos se pararon ante el único grifo que tenía una serpiente grabada.

-Vamos a entrar en la Cámara Secreta, Myrtle – contestó Ron todavía serio y dedicando toda su concentración a la pequeña serpiente que parecía estar viva.

-¿Sin Harry Potter? Solo has entrado con él, Ron – se regocijaba Myrtle desde su cubículo.

Hermione lo miraba bastante aturdida. No podía creer que Ron ¡Ron! estuviera tan serio, concentrado y maduro. Nunca se lo habría imaginado, pero no era momento de pensar en esas cosas, sino de empeñarse lo máximo posible en destruir la copa.

Ron soltó un estrangulado y casi patético silbido, pero el grifo no cedió. Miró a Hermione que lo observaba atenta y negaba con la cabeza para hacerle entender que no había funcionado y que intentara de nuevo. Así lo hizo dos o tres veces más.

-Vamos Ron. No va a funcionar – se rindió Hermione mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del chico que seguía inclinado sobre el grifo, esforzándose por abrirlo. – Puedo probar el fuego, pero será un poco complicado y…

-¡No! – rugió Ron cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el entrecejo, esperanzado. Repitió el silbido provocando que a Hermione se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca, mientras que la pequeña serpiente del grifo se enroscara y revelara la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos, cuando el lavatorio se hundió y desapareció de la vista.

Una gran tubería se extendió delante de ellos, lo bastante grande como para que salga una serpiente gigante, cuya intensión era esa. Con toda seguridad, Ron tomó a Hermione y aferrándola con fuerza mientras sujetaba la varita, se lanzó hacia el hoyo, al tiempo que la chica gritaba aterrorizada por lo desconocido y escondía su rostro en el hombro del muchacho. Aterrizaron en un suelo de piedra húmedo donde se encontraba restos de piel de serpiente y huesos de animales pequeños. Se pararon rápidamente y divisaron la enorme pared de piedras que años atrás había provocado un conjuro realizado por Lockhart, el cual se había vuelto contra él, aventándolo contra una de las paredes y derrumbando el techo de piedras sobre ellos. Por suerte, en el tiempo que le tomó a Harry rescatar a Ginny, Ron había logrado abrir un pequeño boquete, por el cual ellos pasaron, buscando el cadáver de la serpiente.

Caminaron unos minutos hasta llegar a una gruesa pared en la que dos serpientes de piedra se encontraban orgullosas, custodiando el secreto de Slytherin con sus brillantes y vivos ojos de esmeralda. Ron repitió el difícil silbido, provocando que las serpientes entrelazadas se separaran materializando dos muros como puertas que se deslizaron hasta desaparecer.

Delante de ellos se extendió una gran sala oscura, a penas iluminada por una pálida luz verdosa que permitía ver las columnas de los costados, decoradas con grandes serpientes talladas. En el fondo de la sala, a escasos metros de ellos, se podía ver sin dificultad alguna, la silueta de una gran serpiente muerta, con las feroces fauces abierta y a la cual parecían haberle arrancado los ojos. Tenía la piel oscura y consumida y claramente podían verse los colmillos manchados de una sustancia opaca de color rojo oscuro, ya seco, que podía identificarse como sangre. Hermione se acercó sigilosa, esperando la reacción de aquella bestia, a pesar de saber que estaba muerta, y al no conseguir respuesta, le pegó una patada.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó Ron mirando con los ojos como platos a su amiga.

-Esta cosa me dejó petrificada en segundo – se explicó Hermione enfadada. – Por culpa de ella perdí montones de exámenes y tareas…

-No es momento de clases, Hermione – espetó Ron, adoptando de nuevo una actitud seria y madura. – Hay que arrancarle los colmillos.

Ron apretó entre sus manos uno de los amarillentos y manchados colmillos y tiró del él con fuerza.

-Tu padre estaría feliz de verte usar métodos muggles – observó Hermione que levantó la varita y sin pronunciar palabra desprendió cuatro colmillos con un leve movimiento de su muñeca.

-Es verdad… Me había olvidado – susurró Ron algo avergonzado tomando los colmillos que llegaron volando hasta los brazos de los dos chicos.

-Hay que destruir la Copa de Hufflepuff – recordó Hermione que todavía conservaba su bolsito de cuentas en el cual había introducido la pequeña copa de oro. La sacó y se la tendió a Ron. Él la colocó en el piso y arrodillándose delante de ella levantó una mano que sujetaba uno de los colmillos y lo dejó caer con fuerza sobre la copa, pero antes de que hicieran contacto, se frenó. Había recordado el relicario que él mismo había destruido y la intensión que tuvo de hacerlo sufrir, por lo cual se acordó a quién tenía al lado en ese mismo momento. Volteó la cabeza y encontró su vista con la de Hermione, mientras un cosquilleó le recorría el estómago. Ella se encontraba parada a un lado, con los brazos cargados de los grandes colmillos del basilisco.

-¿Quieres hacer los honores? – preguntó tendiéndole el colmillo que había estado a punto de clavar en el horrocrux. La chica lo miró sorprendida pero accedió con una sonrisa que hizo que Ron se sonrojara un poco, por lo que agachó la cabeza.

Hermione soltó los colmillos y tomó el que le entregaba Ron, como si ese fuera más especial que los otros tres. Imitó al muchacho al ponerse en cuclillas frente al pequeño objeto dorado y elevando la mano que llevaba el filoso colmillo. Concentrándose en su fin, lo clavó en el medio de la copa que al recibir el impactó soltó un desgarrado y aterrador chillido que les erizó los pelos de la nuca, mientras una especie de humo negro ascendía formando la cara de Tom Riddle gritando adolorido y luego se esfumaba en el aire. Hermione, esperando lo peor de la destrucción, se acurrucó al lado de Ron que estaba arrodillado cerca de ella. Él la abrazó tranquilizándola, lo cual le hizo recordar pocos meses atrás, cuando los tres amigos habían decidido instalarse en el número doce de Grimmauld Place, y al entrar, la espeluznante figura de Albus Dumbledore se materializó ante ellos acusadoramente.

-Ya está – susurró Ron, acariciando el largo pelo castaño de Hermione. – Se ha ido.

Hermione descubrió su rostro, escondido en el pecho de Ron y miró a su amigo soltando una risita nerviosa pero feliz, mientras se levantaba.

-¡Ya está! ¡Lo hemos destruido! – celebró victoriosa la chica, tendiéndole los brazos a Ron para que se levantara también. El aludido la miró sorprendido, pero en seguida aceptó la ayuda que le tendían.

Ambos juntaron nuevamente los tres colmillos restantes, ya que uno había sido utilizado para destruir la copa y por lo tanto, el veneno que lo hacía destructor debía de haber desaparecido con la acción.

Caminaron el largo tramo, ya mucho más animados, mientras discutían si Harry habría logrado encontrar el quinto horrocrux. Llegaron hasta la pared de rocas formada sin intensión años atrás. Entonces fijaron si vista en el enorme y alto agujero que se extendía ante ellos y del cual se veía imposible salir por medio no mágicos.

-¿Cómo rayos saldremos de aquí? – preguntó Ron recuperando su tono normal y preocupado. – No pensé en eso cuando decidimos entrar.

-¿La última vez no salieron de aquí con el fénix de Dumbledore? – preguntó Hermione que se exprimía el cerebro buscando una solución.

-Sí, fue así. Pero Fawkes se marchó cuando murió Dumbledore ¿no? No creo que regrese aunque lo llamemos. Tendremos que pensar en otra cosa – sugirió Ron, pero miraba a Hermione esperando que le diera una respuesta antes de activar su mente.

-¡Ron! ¡Podemos imitar a Harry, en el Torneo de los Tres Magos! ¿Recuerdas?

El muchacho miró aliviado a su amiga, la cual siempre lograba salvarles la vida en la mayoría de los aprietos. Pero su expresión cambió de repente cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía a qué se refería su Hermione.

-En la primera prueba, Harry invocó a su escoba con el Accio para escapar del dragón y conseguir el huevo – le recordó la muchacha dando vuelta los ojos, impaciente. – Podríamos probar invocar cualquier escoba ¿no?

-Sí, tienes razón… Podríamos probar – aceptó Ron todavía intentando conectar el recuerdo con aquella situación. – ¡Accio escoba voladora!

Nada ocurrió al instante, cuando los chicos comenzaban a desesperarse buscando otra solución, pero de repente oyeron un precipitado ruido proveniente del hueco y una escoba vieja, pero aparentemente resistente apareció ante ellos.

Ron la sujetó con fuerza mientras los dos se miraban sonrientes. Estaba a punto de montarla, cuando vio claramente que Hermione escondía una mueca de terror con la sonrisa de repentina felicidad. Nuevamente volvía a encontrarse con su mirada y recordaba que a Hermione no le gustaban las escobas. Entonces, como había hecho antes de destruir la copa, se frenó y sujetó la escoba con fuerza.

-Ven, te ayudo – sugirió Ron estirando un brazo con la mano abierta, la cual Hermione aceptó mientras sus ojos parecían al borde de la conmoción.

-Gracias – respondió ella ante el gesto educado (no siempre visible) del chico. Respiró hondo. Algo pasaba. Se sentía rara, o mejor dicho, el raro era Ron. Se subió a la escoba que Ron sostenía con firmeza y, temerosa, agarró el palo con las manos. Ron montó delante de ella, al mando del supuesto vehículo, ya que él podría manejarlo.

-¿Estás segura? – Ron volteó la cabeza hacia la chica, que se balanceaba hacia los costados, casi perdiendo el equilibrio.

-Sí… – susurró con un hilo de voz apenas audible. – Vamos. Hay que buscar a Harry – continuó un poco más fuerte, conservando la calma.

Ron pegó una patada en el piso y la escoba comenzó a elevarse. Hermione se abrazaba con fuerza al cuerpo de Ron, asfixiándolo. Sin embargo, él se concentraba en su destino, aunque de vez en cuando intentaba de ver por el rabillo del ojo a su acompañante mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Volaban velozmente (o cuanto podía la escoba) por el gran hueco, virando bruscamente en las repentinas vueltas de la tubería. Ron comenzó a ver una pálida luz gris y fría que señalaba el bañó de chicas, a diferencia de Hermione que escondía su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho, gimiendo aterrorizada.

Después de unos segundos en lo que la débil luz del exterior iba aumentando de tamaño, lograron salir. Aterrizaron estrepitosamente, pero no cayeron al suelo. Ron bajó primero, tomando los colmillos del brazo de Hermione y colocándolos en el suelo y luego ayudó a la chica a bajar de la vieja escoba. Estaba pálida y no se recomponía del pequeño viaje. Ron recogió los colmillos del basilisco nuevamente con un brazo y con el otro le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amiga, que comenzó a recuperar su color natural, a causa de que se estaba ruborizando, aunque sin poder controlarlo.

-Gracias – le dijo Ron al oído, manteniendo el abrazo. – No lo habría logrado sin ti.

-Claro que si, Ron – Hermione no sabía qué hacer y solo atinó a devolverle el abrazo. – Estuviste muy bien ahí abajo y…

Escucharon una risita burlona detrás de ellos y se separaron sorprendidos. Myrtle los contemplaba divertida sentada desde uno de los retretes.

-No quiero ni imaginarme que hicieron allí abajo – rió el transparente personaje.

Ron y Hermione se sonrojaron al máximo y evitaron mirarse, mientras se dirigían a la salida del baño de niñas. Una vez afuera, en el pasillo, se percataron del ruido que ocasionaban los estudiantes, que corrían en camisones y batas, acompañados de profesores y fantasmas.

-Lo mejor será volver a la Sala Multipropósito, tal vez Harry nos está esperando… – sugirió Hermione, mirando alterada hacia ambos lados del pasillo, abarrotado de gente. – Si es que no lo han atrapado…

-No creo… Es un gran mago, sabe lo que tiene que hacer…

Comenzaron a caminar, esquivando golpes y aferrando bien los colmillos. Cada tanto eran llevados por la marea de gente que corría en sentido contrario.

-¡Ay! – se quejó Hermione después de recibir un codazo en las costillas, y provocando que se le cayera el colmillo que llevaba.

-¡Tú! ¡Ten cuidado o te la verás conmigo! – Ron se enfrentó a un alumno de cuarto de Ravenclaw que corrió asustado a encontrarse con su grupo, el cual se había adelantado. – ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo me ha rozado – mintió Hermione frotándose el golpe y emprendiendo la búsqueda.

Al fin dieron vuelta en una esquina y encontraron a Harry, que parecía buscar algo desesperadamente. No tardaron en descubrir que era. O a quienes era.

-¿Dónde demonios se habían metido? – les gritó Harry mirando la escoba que Ron mantenía debajo del brazo y los grandes objetos amarillentos que traían.

-En la Cámara Secreta – contestó Ron.

-¡¿En dónde…?

-¡Fue idea de Ron! – explicó Hermione, agitada -. ¿Es un genio o no? ¡Teníamos que destruir los horrocruxes y a Ron se lo ocurrió pensar en el basilisco!

-Pero ¿cómo lo lograron si para entrar ahí hay que hablar pársel?

-¡Ron sabe hablar pársel! – Saltó Hermione – ¡Demuéstraselo!

El chico emitió un espantoso y estrangulado sonido silbante.

-Es lo que dijiste tú para abrir el relicario – le dijo a Harry como disculpándose. – Luego de intentarlo logramos entrar.

-¡Estuvo sensacional! – exclamó Hermione – ¡Sensacional!

Ron miró sorprendido a Hermione, que le sonreía feliz, y casi alabadoramente. No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, pero la situación fue interrumpida por la aparición de la señora Longbottom, Ginny y Tonks ante la entrada oculta de la Sala Multipropósito. Mantuvieron una acelerada conversación, en la cual la primera de ellas se escapó para luchar junto a su nieto Neville, seguida de Tonks y luego de Ginny, que estaba feliz de poder abandonar su refugio y combatir junto a su familia.

-¡Esperen! – Ron frenó a sus amigos antes de partir a la búsqueda – ¡Nos estamos olvidando de alguien! ¡Los elfos domésticos!

-Dices… ¿Qué luchen a nuestro lado?

-¡No! ¿No tendríamos que evacuarlos a ellos también?

Se escuchó un estrépito de objetos contra el piso. Los dos amigos voltearon para ver cómo Hermione tiraba los objetos y corría hacia el confundido Ron. La chica se lanzó al cuello de Ron y lo besó. Tal vez había sido la situación por la cual pasaban, la energía de las aventuras y el repentino cambio de Ron, porque Hermione sintió como si hubiera esperado ese beso desde hacía mucho tiempo. Tal vez era así. Sorprendido, aunque sin despegarse, Ron le devolvió el beso, levantándola un poco del suelo por la diferencia de alturas. Nunca se lo habría esperado.

-¿Les parece el momento adecuado? – preguntó Harry, desesperado con lo que estaba viendo. Ron y Hermione no lo escucharon y continuaron con su beso, algo esperado por ambos. Tenían los ojos cerrados y parecían haberse distanciado del mundo, del momento. De ese momento. – ¡Estamos en guerra! – continuó Harry gritando, logrando al fin que sus amigos se separaran y volvieran a la realidad.

-Con más razón, amigo – explicó un atónito Ron, aun asimilando lo ocurrido, dejando nuevamente en el piso a Hermione, que se mordía el labio inferior, un poco avergonzada. – Es ahora o nunca.

-¿Creen que pueden dejarlo para otro momento? – dijo Harry exasperado.

-Claro… – respondió su amigo, pero no pudo evitar darle un fuerte abrazo a Hermione, que también lo estrechó tiernamente.

Desde ese momento supieron que todo iba a ser más fácil, teniéndose el uno para el otro.


End file.
